When They Loved Me
by Pricat
Summary: Perry lives on the streets after Phineas and Ferb have grown up and moved away but with help from Doofy and his friends, he might find a safe place to call home again
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I had this idea yesterday when in a dark mood and imagined Perry living on the streets but also Doofy too in platypus form as he was evicted from D.E.I but together they decide to find a home where they are safe and also loved again.**

**It's mildly angsty but will get better as the story goes on.**

**I know some people will hate this because they think I'm being mean to them but I'm not as there are other fans who write stories like this but understand.**

* * *

It was an normal Summer night in Danville but while everybody was asleep in their warm houses and safe, somebody was wandering the streets looking for a safe place to sleep for the night.

It was a turquise furred platypus with chocolate brown eyes filled with innocence but moreso hurt and sadness as his fur was all messed up and he didn't look as he once did.

He used to live in a house in Maple Drive with the best owners ever Phineas and Ferb Flynn-Fletcher who built amazing things everyday and cared about him.

That was until they were accepted into Harvard at thirteen and had moved away from Danville but after that, Candace didn't want him and the family were planning to send him back to Australia as they didn't know he was a secret agent.

So he'd ran away looking for another place he could call home where he would be safe and loved again.

He'd thought about going to Doofy but he wasn't there and some family were living in his home making him worried but he found a cardboard box with a few blankets that would keep him warm.

His hazel eyes closed in sleep as he was exhausted.

He prayed that he would find a home.b

* * *

But as the sun rose the next morning, Perry felt he wasn't sleeping alone in the cardboard box as his hazel eyes began to open as he saw somebody lying beside him as he was curious wondering if it was a human but it wasn't.

It was a dark brown red furred platypus male but he looked just as messy as he did.

He saw him shaking as he was having a bad dream and muttering and screaming in his sleep but Perry was worried as the male's eyes fluttered open as they were dark blue... like Doofy's.

"_It can't be him._

_He promised he wouldn't turn himself into a platypus anymore._

_After all the attempts he tried._

_But if it is him, why would he be on the streets?"_ he thought.

The dark brown red furred platypus was just as stunned seeing him.

"P-Perry the Platypus?

Why're you on the streets?

Where's those boys of yours?" he asked.

He noticed Perry look at his webbed feet hearing this.

"Doofy?" he asked softly.

The dark brown red furred male nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes it's me Perry.

I've been on the streets for the past few weeks.

I had no choice.

When you get evicted from your own home." he said.

Perry's hazel eyes widened at this knowing that an new family had been living in D.E.I and put the puzzle together and felt bad as he could relate to how his frenemy was feeling but he wanted to hug him but Doof flinched as Perry saw bites on Doof's tail and wondered how he'd gotten them.

"I got them when getting food from the trash." he told him.

Perry understood as they needed to find somewhere safe as the streets were rough sometimes and he'd escaped from Animal Control a couple of times this month.

Doof agreed as he missed being in a home with somewhere safe to sleep and food to the

* * *

In the O.W.C.A building, in the compiter room, Carl was busy using the locator to search for Perry on Major Monogram's behalf as they were worried sick as he and Francis had been looking for the turquise furred male as he had heard from Pinky that Phineas and Ferb, Perry's owners had moved away.

The red headed intern was hoping he would be able to find Perry wherever he was but heard beeping as they had found a trace as he was using the computer but saw Monogram enter with Pinky as she had found out where Perry was as she'd been helping him search for Perry.

"He's in an alley in the city.

You have the trace right?" Francis said to Carl.

"Yes, Yes I do sir.

Let's bring Agent P back." he said.

They then left the O.W.C.A in a hover car.P

* * *

Pinky was barking as she could sense Perry's scent as he hadn't bathed in a long while as she left Carl and Francis to the alleyway where Perry was as they came to a cardboard box but Carl gasped seeing Perry asleep but had been eating scraps but saw the dark brown red furred platypus asleep beside him.

"He looks terrible sir!

Along with his little friend.

We should bring them back to the O.W.C.A sir." Carl told him.

Francis agreed as he picked Perry up but Carl picked up the dark brown red furred male as they and Pinky got back in the hovercar and left but Pinky was worrying about them as Perry was a fellow agent and her friend.


	2. Needing To Recover

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed**

* * *

Carl sighed as he and Francis were heading to the infirmary in the O.W.C.A with Perry and his little friend in their arms but the doctor and Ashley along with the infirmary team saw them.

They were examining both platypi but Francis was surprised learning who the dark brown red furred male was.

"Perry has a lot of wounds and bites from being on the streets but look like they need food." Ashley told them.

Carl agreed as they knew both platypi needed to be cleaned up so they could feel clean again after being on the streets.

They then headed to the bath area in the infirmary as he was giving Perry a bath but would give Doof a bath after.

He was stunned seeing Perry so skinny but would feed him and Doof after that but Pinky was watching worried.

She wanted to talk to him once he woke up.

She had to go on a mission but would see him when she came back.

* * *

_Perry was walking through Maple Drive from another mission, he was hoping that Phineas and Ferb would be happy to see him but he was stunned seeing them packing stuff into the family car as he wondered where they were going._

_He dropped down on all fours but approached chattering but Ferb sighed._

_"You can't come Perry._

_College is no place for a platypus._

_Especially for somebody like you._

_We don't need you anymore._

_We're too cool for you." Ferb told him._

_Perry felt tears welling in his eyes._

_He watched as the car drove off but he sank to his knees as tears fell from his eyes but he then didn't see something appear as it was n angel but it looked like a platypus._

_"W-Who're you?" he asked him._

_"Somebody who wants to help._

_Your heart is full of pain right now._

_But you shouldn't give up." it told him._

_"Why shouldn't I?_

_Doofy's not here._

_My family don't want me." Perry said._

_"Doof is feeling the same pain as you are right now._

_You need to let your heart heal." the angel said._

_Perry wondered what it meant as the angel vanished_...P

* * *

"Perry?

Perry?

Wake up..." he heard voices calling.

His hazel eyes opened slowly feeling pain in his body but saw Carl along with Monogram and Pinky there but looked down at himself as he was wearing a turquise night shirt with trousers but he was feeling shy.

"It's good to see you awake Agent P after finding you again.

You and Doof scared us." Monogram said.

Perry was very quiet putting the animal translator earpiece in his ear.

"H-Hey Monogram.

Thanks for saving us." he said.

Carl understood as he had a feeling the turquise furred male had been through heck living on the streets but didn't understand why he would have been living there when he had kind owners.

"I-I don't wanna talk about it Carl." Perry said.

The red headed intern could see tears in his hazel eyes.

But he smiled hearing his stomach rumble as Perry was hungry.

He saw Doof sitting up but eating a sandwich but had bandages on his paws and one on his face and a cast on his tail as it was broken and he was supposed to rest and not move at all.

But he was happy seeing Perry awake.

He knew that Perry had some injuries too but not as bad.

"Hey Perry.

You must've just woken up.

You were out for a long time.

Francis found us with help from Dr Coconut and one of your friends." he told him.

Perry growled in pain as his leg was in a cast but Doof felt bad.

He had turned himself into a platypus again as he wanted to stay like this as a way to cope with being evicted and because Vanessa no longer wanted him.

"_You're nothing but a loser Dad!_

_Maybe you should stop all this inventing stuff."_ Vanessa's voice yelled in his head.

Tears flowed from his dark blue eyes at his daughter's words but Perry could feel pain and suffering from him but wondered why as he had a lot going for him but he needed to find out.

"Doofy?

You wanna talk about it?" he said.

"I don't think you can help.

Right now my whole life is a mess!" he said.

Perry sighed as he sensed Doof wouldn't tell him so easily but heard the doors open as Pinky entered with energy as usual but he noticed that both Doof and Perry were distant.

"I'm glad you're okay.

I wasn't the only one worried about you.

Why were you on the streets?" he asked.

"Just drop it Pinky!" he yelled.

The dog was shocked as Perry had never yelled like that before.

Doof had turned around hearing his frenemy yell too.

Pinky then left the infirmary.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked.

"You wouldn't understand Doof.

Just leave me alone!" he snapped.

He realised it was better to leave him alone.

He hoped he would calm down soon.M

* * *

Monogram was watching both Perry and Doof through web cams in his office but was worrying about Perry as he wasn't himself right now but he needed a little time to heal.

Carl was searching for good homes for both male platypi where they could feel safe and loved.

But they would wait as Perry wasn't himself right now.

Carl couldn't blame him as he had deep bonds with Phineas and Ferb as they'd raised him since he was a hatchlig and the turquise furred male was taking their moving away very hard but was thinking about how to help.

They needed to get Doof to help but had to help him too.


	3. Explaining Perry's Anger

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**I love the backstory part showing how Doof and Perry were being there.**

**Carl is kind of like a confidant for them.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing and I don't know yet as I might have somebody else inmind.**

* * *

Later that night, Doof was up but in the computer room with Carl as he couldn't sleep but playing a video game which was making him feel better about the last few weeks of his sucky life as well as the past few months on the streets.

"Is Perry still in an nasty mood?

He was pretty quiet while eating dinner." Carl told him.

Doof sighed pausing the World of Platypus game but he was worrying too about Perry remembering how he'd snapped at one of his friends.

Perry had retreated yo his room after dinner but they'd been talking about things but remembered Perry had told him about how he'd ended up on the streets.

**(Backstory Time!)**

_"So why were you in a bad mood earlier?_

_At your friend?_

_You sounded pretty mad." Doof said._

_He was trying to keep calm as he hated when the turquise furred male was truly angry and would only be back to normal once he calmed down._

_Perry didn't answer as he and Doof were both sitting on a comfy bed in his room but he looked away as he didn't want to think about Phineas and Ferb._

_"Perry?_

_Let's talk, please?" Doof pleaded._

_Perry sighed as he knew Doof wouldn't stop until he told him his story as he turned around with tears in his eyes as the dark brown red furred male knew something was bothering him._

_"You're lucky Doofy._

_Nobody you love turned you away or abandoned you." Perry said sniffling._

_Doof was curious now seeing Perry calming down and knew something bad must've happened to Perry to make him live on the streets._

_"You know Phineas and Ferb, my owners?_

_They're the reason I was living on the streets." Perry began._

_"W-Why would they make you?_

_They're sweet kids." Doof said._

_"I thought so too as we were hanging out one day under that tree in the backyard after they'd finished their project and I'd returned from foiling you._

_That's when the letter came." Perry said._

_"What letter?" Doof asked confused._

_"The acceptance letter from Harvard._

_They had been accepted as the college heard of their achievemnts in the building field but I knew this would mean trouble._

_The next week after I returned from yet another mission, they were packing stuff into the car but then they told me college was no place for a platypus._

_They said I wasn't cool enough for them._

_I watched as the car left." he said breaking down._

_Doof was stunned hearing this as he felt terrible for his little frenemy hugging him but could feel the pain as it was the same for him._

_Tears were hitting his dark brown red fur as Perry was calming down but fell asleep..._

Carl was in awe hearing this from Doof as the dark brown red furred male was taking his medicine but felt bad knowing Perry's heart had been broken by his owners.

Doof knew that the only cure for a wounded heart was Love and both he and Perry's hearts were hurting.

"Monogram is looking for good homes for the both of you.

Maybe we should wait for finding Perry's home until he feels better.

Maybe you can help." the red headed boy told him.

"I guess but Perry is sad.

I just want him to feel better." Doof told him.

Carl smiled hearing this from the dark brown red furred male knowing that they were frenemies and secretly cared about each other.

"Don't worry Doof.

I know you can help." he encouraged.

But Doof knew what cheered Perry up when he was feeling blue on the inside like Ben and Jerry's ice cream and the Soap Opera Channel as Carl understood going to the kitchen but had a tub of Ben and Jerry's as he was making a hot fudge sundae as Doof had told him that it cheered Perry up when he was sad.

Doof then activated a web cam which showed them the room Perry was in but he was watching the Soap Opera Channel and weeping like a willow but Doof froened as he hoped that Perry might be cheered up by the hot fudge sundae as the red headed intern left the room but hoped Perry was

* * *

Perry was lying on the bed in his room but feeling miserable after telling Doof how he'd been on the streets but was feeling a little better after venting by watching the Soap Opera Channel but was hoping that Doof wasn't still scared of him because of him being angry earlier but hoped he'd realise that he was calm now.

He heard the door open as Doof came in carried by Carl as he had the hot fudge sundae in his arms but Perry's hazel eyes widened knowing Doof had probably told the red headed intern what made him feel better.

"Thanks Doofy." he said as he was sitting beside him.

"You're welcome.

I know you're bummed.

I just wanted to make you feel better." he told him.

Perry then saw Carl leave as they were eating.

He had his eyes closed as the taste of the ice cream was on his tongue but Doof saw a smile on his frenemy's bill as he was eating too as he was hungry but felt Perry nuzzle him as he thought it was cute.

He turned over onto a comedy movie.

He decided not to tell him that Carl and Monogram were trying to find them good places to live as being part of a family would upset him and he couldn't bear to see him upset again.

He then yawned as he was tired.

"Sweet dreams Doofy." Perry whispered


	4. Feeling Broken

**_A/N_**

**_Here's more and thanks to the critic for reviewing and know now you're not flaming but just trying to help but in this chapter, I'm kind of showing the reasons behind Doofy's actions in the story such as his turning himself into a platypus again and why he was on the streets._**

**_It would take them a long time to try using the tracker as they didn't realise Perry was in Danville but I hope that explains things._**

* * *

_Doof was feeling bummed as he had been inventing a Find Perry-inator to locate his little frenemy after hearing from Carl that he had gone missing but he'd been worrying like heck._

_He didn't want to admit out lou or in front of any of his fellow Love Muffin colleagues but he did care about Perry as they were secret best friends and he wouldn't lose Perry._

_He then had finished working on it and it was in his hand but was the size of an I-Pod but had green buttons on it._

_"Please let this work._

_I have this feeling he's out there all alone._

_I just can't let him be out there." he told himself sniffling._

_He then wiped a tear away but pressed the Find buton as the machine began beeping but was telling him Perry was in the park._

_He then left D.E.I at once but followed to Danville Park but didn't find his frenemy there but a dog that broke his inator._

_Doof fell to his knees as soon as he got home but was breaking down._

_But something was on his counter._

_It was a bill._

_But he ignored it._

_Finding Perry was more important than paying his bills..._

Doof's dark blue eyes opened as he woke with a jolt from sleep as he'd been remembering about how he got involved in all this but heard sad purring making him turn his attention to Perry.

The turquise furred male was asleep but had his arms around his blanket which was blue but whimpering making Doof feel bad for him.

He was probably having another dream about his owners.

It was making him think of things.

He then laid closer to him but did so that his tail wouldn't be in agony but was humming something.

It was something he used to sing to Vanessa when she was little.

It made him remember the day he was evicted from D.E.I...

_He had been feeling miserable without Perry coming to foil him or hang out with him but had been thinking knowing that maybe another platypus could find him._

_But he knew that there weren't many platypi in Danville that knew Perry but he did but knew he couldn't do it as a human._

_He knew he'd tried what he was about to do a few times before but this time he'd gotten it right so he wouldn't be sick or suffer side effects that would nearly kill him._

_He then brought out a ray gun and shot himself with it after the beam bounced off his coffee maker and hit him but he began to change at once._

_"Dad you home?_

_It's my weekend with you!" he heard a voice yell._

_It was Vanessa as Doof slapped his dark brown red furred forehead with a paw remembering it was her weekend with him._

_"I guess I'll have to show her." he told himself._

_He then came out of hiding as the Goth teen saw a dark brown red furred platypus male in a platypus sized lab coat._

_"Not this again Dad!" Vanessa said annoyed._

_"Vanessa I only did this to try and find Perry._

_He's been missing for a few months._

_Please try to understand." Doof pleaded._

_She was about to do some serious yelling when the doorbell rang as she answered it seeing somebody from the IRS there as Doof heard them talking and heard him say he was taking his house making Doof scared._

_Vanessa then closed the door angrily._

_"Way to go Dad._

_You're going to be on the streets now._

_Maybe you should give up all this inventing stuff!" she said phoning somebody._

_Tears were in Doof's dark blue eyes as Vanessa's words were hurtful but he decided to leave after Charlene picked her up in a hour but would go find Perry as that was the one thing in his life that would make him feel good._

_He then hid as a hour passed and Charlene was there but he saw them leave._

_After that, he got a backpack and filled it with his most precious things that he could take with him._

_He then hugged a framed photo of him standing outside D.E.I._

_He then took a deep breath zipping up the backpack and left D.E.I...D_

* * *

Doof's dark blue eyes fluttered open feeling Perry shake him awake gently but he was thinking about things but knew Vanessa hated him after what happened the night when he got evicted from his home but saw Perry had recovered but was going to train for a littlw while as he had a few bad feelings and wanted to unleash them in the gym before hurting anybody.

"Are you sure you're okay Doofy?" he asked.

Doof nodded but Perry sighed seeing him eat.

Carl then entered but he had a look of happiness on his face as he had found that Vanessa hadn't left Danville with her mother but had used her trust fund money to buy her own place making Doof feel a little better but he heard him ask if he wanted to go see her.

He was afraid of what Vanessa might say or do.

But he wanted the pain he felt about her to go away and maybe seeing her would help.

He nodded as they left the O.W.C.A...


	5. Reconcling With Vanessa

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and thanks to the critic for reviewing and Doofy's not a loser to me but that's your opinion so it's okay to have an opinion.**

**Diify's going to see Vanessa but he's nervous.**

* * *

Vanessa sighed as she was in her garden as she lived in a house in a suburb not far from there but was feeling sad as she remembered about the night her Dad had been evicted.

The gentle breeze was blowing through her raven hair as she was sitting on a bench in her backyard but was listening to music on her docking station as she'd been working in the garden.

She was thinking about her father and wondered if he was okay but had been feeling bad after the yelling at him but she heard the doorbell ring going inside but answered the door seeing a red hraded intern wearing glasses but it was what was in his arms got her attention.

It was a dark brown red furred male platypus but had a cast on it's tail.

"Dad?" she asked as Doof nodded in reply.

He had an animal translator earpiece in his ear so he could talk to her.

"Yes, Yes it's me baby girl.

I thought you were going to be mad at me.

If I came here." he said.

She then let them in as they entered the house which was a Victorian house but had n aura that suited Vanessa but they saw paintings on the walls and Doof knew that his daughter had painted them.

But one caught his attention as it was of a young girl that looked like Vanessa hugging a platypus that looked like him but he had a feeling it was them.

Carl then saw Doof wipe tears away with a paw.

Vanessa then saw them go into the living room but went to make refreshments.

She could hear them talking as the kitchen door was open.p

* * *

Perry was worrying returning from the gym and saw Doof wasn't there but wondered if something had happened to him as he saw Carl return from Vanessa's but the dark brown red furred male was quiet but thinking as he was thinking about what Vanessa had said when they were at her house.

_Vanessa sighed as she was sitting on the couch beside Carl but facing her Dad as she knew he'd seen the paintings especially the one with them like the way they were father and daughter before the divorce._

_"So you finally gave up inventing ctazy inators huh?" she told him._

_"Y-Yeah I did._

_I just wanted you to care about me._

_I am sorry for everything._

_I just want to be a part of your life." he answered._

_Vanessa then hugged him._

_"Oww... not so tight!" Doof told her._

_"You should stay here with me if you want." she told him._

_Doof was quiet hearing this as he couldn't leave Perry._

_"Maybe I'll think about it." he told her._

_Vanessa nodded seeing him drink tea._

_She smiled knowing that he would think about it..._

Perry then saw him come back to norma as he was listening to music on earbuds but was listening to Love Handel but the turquise furred male had a feeling it was to do with the fact he'd visited Vanessa but he decided to wait until later but saw a smile on Doof's face as he knew that things might be tough for his frenemy but would help him especially with the finding an new home.


	6. Thinking About Being Human Again

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to the critic for reviewing.**

**Vanessa's trying to get her Dad to want to become human again but it won't be easy.**

* * *

Vanessa was going to visit her Dad at the O.W.C.A as she wanted to talk to him as she was missing him as a human but knew he had became platypi for Perry.

She was driving on her Dad's scooter that she'd fixed up to makr it her own but she hoped her Dad hadn't been adopted yet as she was in traffic as it was rush hour plus she was meeting Ferb later.

He was visiting from New York as they were a couple as Johnny had dumped her before he'd left high school.

But the lights went green as she went

* * *

Doof was playing the Wil with Perry in the computer room but being careful not to annoy his tail as it was still in a cast but Perry noticed he was in a good mood as they were playing Wil Sports but having fun but their fun was interrupted by Carl coming in but somebody was behind him making Doof smile as it was Vanessa.

Perry wondered what she was doing here as Carl had given her the address for the O.W.C.A so she could visit her Dad.

"Hey baby girl.

What brings you here?" he asked.

"I came to visit you.

And to talk about you becoming human again." she told him.

Perry saw Doof's dark brown red furred body shake in fear at that.

He liked being a platypus but Vanessa couldn't understand.

He then placed the animal translator in his ear.

"I know you want me to be human again.

But I like being a platypus." he admitted.

Perry smirked hearing that.

"I know you do Dad.

But it's a little strange to tell people.

Your Dad is a platypus." she told him.

Perry knew she wanted Doof to live with her as Carl had told him about visiting Vanessa but he was mad as he felt jealousy in his heart as he cared about Doof and he wouldn't let anybody take him away from him.

"Doofy doesn't have to if he doesn't.

You can see he's happy as a platypus thank you very much1" he said snapping.

Both Doof and Vanessa were a little stunned at Perry's outburst.

"Just think about it Dad." Vanessa told him.

Doof nodded as she gave him her phone number.

He saw her leave but sighed seeing Perry calm down.F

* * *

Francis was in his office but had found both Doof and Perry a good home with a girl around Phineas's age who lived in the Quad-State Area and was going to tell Carl about this as the red headed intern knew Perry had been acting strange since coming here after being on the strets for so long.

"Maybe Doof should help him calm down." he said.

Carl then went to talk to Doof as he had the paperwork for the potential family knowing he could help Perry come around as he entered hearing both male platypi laughing about something.

He would wait until Perry was asleep before telling the dark brown red platypus mal.

He hoped Perry would take the news well.


	7. Keep Moving Forward

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to rockyrules for reviewing.**

**Doofy doesn't want to become human again because he doesn't want to be without Perry.**

* * *

Doof wondered what Carl wanted as they were going into the computer room but the red headed intern was telling him that Francis had found a potential family that would adopt him and Perry.

He showed him a photo of a young girl around eight years old with messy orange red hair and was slender.

Doof thought she looked very cute and wanted to show Perry but Carl stopped him.

"I know you wanna but it's not a good idea.

He was pretty upset when Vanessa wanted you to become human again and wanted you to live with her.

This could upset him more." Carl told him.

Doof understood why but could talk to him about this.

"That's a good idea Doof." he said.

"Umm... Dr Coconut?" he asked.

Carl gave him a look as he didn't like Doof's nickname for him.

"I didn't want to become human again because of Perry.

We've been enemies and frenemies for many years so our bond has became very strong and being like this is the only way we can stay together.

If I became human again and lived with Vanessa again, Perry and I wouldn't be able to see each other again and we'd be lonely.

I'd hate that." he told him.

Carl understood that Doof and Perry had a special friendship but knew he needed to be human soon but would let Doof make up his mind as he needed sleep but Doof saw him leave the computer room.

He was looking at the photo of the the potential new owner for his frenemy and knew she would take very good care of him and maybe help him trust again but if he became human, they would have to say goodbye as the Quad-State Area was miles away from the Tri-State Area.

He wanted Perry to be happy and would try to tell him about his potential new owner.

But he knew who Perry's nemesis would be.

It would be that meat headed doofus the Regurgitator.

He then yawned falling asleep as his eyes closed in sleep.

* * *

Perry's eyes fluttered open as he got to his hind legs stretching but entered the computer room seeing Doof asleep but decided to let him sleep knowing he'd probably been up all night but went to get some breakfast.

One thing came to mind seeing the photo knowing that Francis was trying to find him an new home but was worrying about Doof knowing that he might be turned back into a human making him worried.

He hoped that wouldn't happen as he went to have breakfast.

* * *

Later Perry noticed Doof was very quiet and he was distant and looking away but wondered why as he had a feeling it was to do with Vanessa but Doof saw him frown looking at the photo of the kid that might be adopting him but fear and anger were in his heart right now but Doof whimpered as he could sense it in his frenemy's aura.

"What's so bad about having an new owner?

At least you'll be loved again.

Don't you want that?

I just want you to be happy again." he told him.

"I know you do.

But I'm afraid.

Of getting hurt again.

Once this kid's older, she'll go to college and forget.

Just like Phineas and Ferb." Perry stated.

"I know you missed them.

But you need to move on.

Besides I will be too." he said.

Perry wondered what he meant seeing him get to his webbed feet as his tail had healed but had no clue he was going to become human again once Carl had figured out how to.

He knew Perry would understand...


	8. Becoming Human Again

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to the critic for reviewing and he gave me an idea.**

**Doofy is going back to being human but Perry might be upset.**

* * *

Doof sighed as it was night in the computer room but Carl had found the invention that could turn him human again but the red headed intern saw sadness in Doof's dark blue eyes.

"I'm worried about Perry.

He'll be upset when he finds out what I'm doing." he told him.

But Doof had an idea as he had heard that Perry had turned down the adoption as he didn't want to be hurt Doof had an ace in the hole but wouldn't tell Perry yet.

"You ready Doof?" Carl asked.

"Yes, Yes I am." he told him.

Carl then pressed a button on the console as the machine whirred into life as a beam emitted from it and surrounded the dark brown red furred male engulfing him in bright light but after a few minutes, it vanished but Doof was lying on the floor passed out but picked him up gently but placed him in a human sized bed knowing his D.N.A would be restored to normal.

He knew Perry would be upset.

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open as he was worried about Doof as he wasn't there when he woke up as he got up stretching but ran into the computer room but gasped seeing somebody asleep but it didn't look like Carl or Francis but he climbed onto the bed and pulled the cover back as he was stunned seeing it was Doof.

He was no longer a platypus but his normal self but Perry then left him to sleep but overheard Carl on the phone as the person on the other end was Vanessa.

Tears were beginning to form in his eyes as he was hungry.

Carl then turned around but didn't see anybody there.

He then went to get breakfast.

* * *

Vanessa was at the O.W.C.A as she wanted to talk to her Dad about maybe living with her knowing before he had refused because he wanted to be with Perry but she had an idea as she went through the doors but found a cried out platypus in her father's arms but Doof was stroking Perry gently.

He was wearing casual clothes but holding Perry as she hugged him.

"H-Hey Dad...

I see you're no longer a platypus.

That's good.

But what about Perry?" she told him.

Doof put a finger to his mouth as he wanted to tell her his plan as he put Perry down on the bed he'd been sleeping in but wrapped a turquise blanket around him.

"I'll be back in a while." he whispered.

He then went into the other room.

* * *

Doof was telling Vanessa about his plan about adopting Perry so they would be together but he needed somewhere to live too making the raven haired young adult smile like Doof when he had built an inator but Doof wondered why.

"I was thinking you should come live with me.

You're still my father." she said.

Doof looked anxioua but knew that it was the only way hia plan could work.

"Okay baby girl." he said leaving.

Vanessa smiled as she hugged him.

"You could adopt Perry if you wanted.

He'd be happy being with us." she told him.

Doof nodded as he had to tell Perry.


	9. Discovering Her Talent

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Perry's a little upset but Vanessa's helping him understand.**

**Thanks BrookeDoofy for reviewing but they illegally adopted him as Vanessa took him from the O.W.C.A without filling in the paperwork to adopt him meaning they're in trouble.**

* * *

Perry was in the gym practising karate as it was helping him get his anger out but he then saw Vanessa come in as he stopped as sweat was dripping down him.

"Perry can we talk?

I know you're mad at my Dad because he became human again but he did it but he wants to adopt you." she told him.

Perry's eyes widened hearing this as he didn't that Doof was planning to adopt him.

He looked a little sad as he had been pretty angry at his frenemy.

"He didn't leave yet, did he?" Perry asked.

Vanessa saw that her Dad had taken her scooter as they would walk there but Perry was on her shoulders as she left the building but Carl saw them knowing they were going after Doof.

He didn't want to tell Francis but hoped things would be okay.d

* * *

Doof was in Vanessa's house but taking a shower as being a platypus had made his body have an odour humans wouldn't find acceptable but was listening to Love Handel but was almost done and heard the front door open as he didn't know that Vanessa was here with Perry but dried off and went into the guest room.

He then put on casual clothes but was hungry going downstairs but heard Vanessa talking to Perry in the kitchen as he opened the door but saw them drinking cocoa.

"So you filled in the paperwork baby girl?

Your house is very pretty." he said.

"Thanks Dad.

I kind of took him from the O.W.C.A." she answered.

An evil smile was on Doof's face.

But he would handle Monogram on his own.

Perry was yawning as the hot chocolate was having a soothing effect on him as his eyes closed but Doof was making his own sandwiches but Vanessa saw him sit on the couch with Perry in his arms but was very cute as she took a photo as she had an idea for an new painting.

* * *

Francis was worried hearing from Carl that Perry was gone and thought he'd ran away but the red headed intern couldn't lie to his superior as he told him that Perry had left with Vanessa making him worried.

"Great Googly Moogly Carl!

We need to get Agent P back." he told him.

Carl knew that Francis had found where Vanessa was living now as they got into the car.

* * *

Doof entered the living room seeing Vanessa working on a blank canvas but she was working on an new painting but saw the photo she'd taken earlier for help but saw she was painting him with Perry in his arms but was amazed at her artistic talent.

"You should sell some of these baby girl.

I'd bet you'd make a lot of money.

But your new painting looks great so far." he told her.

Vanessa smiled.

She would consider that idea.

But they heard the doorbell ring...


	10. Calming His Frenemy Down

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to BrookeDoofy for reviewing and Vanessa will maybe convince Monobrow to let Perry stay with her Dad.**

* * *

Monogram was sitting on the couch in Vanessa's house as she was nervous knowing that he would probably take Perry away from her Dad but hoped that she could convince him to let Perry stay with them.

"I let him come with me.

I know it was wrong but he's been through a lot.

From what my Dad told me.

He and Perry have this bond.

Maybe Perry should stay here." she told him.

Carl knew that Vanessa hadn't meant to but knew that while at the O.W.C.A, Doof had made Perry happy.

He saw the painting she'd finished.

"We should think about it sir.

He cares about Doof a lot." he told him.

But Monogram decided to let Perry decide.

Vanessa nearly spat out coffee.

She liked the idea as she knew that for a fact Perry cared about her Dad knowing they had been a big part of each other's lives but needed to tell Perry this as she heard him awake in the kitchen.

* * *

"Francis wants me to choose who I want to live with?" Perry said.

Vanessa nodded as she was in the kitchen as Perry was drinking soda as he had woken up but stunned hearing both Carl and Francis were in the living room and that he had to decide who to live with.

He knew he cared about Doofy with all his heart but something deep down in his heart told him that Phineas and Ferb might want him back but he wasn't sure as Vanessa saw worry in his hazel eyes listening to him explain.

"I know Perry.

You've been through a lot in the past few months.

But my Dad is a huge part of your life." she told him.

Perry knew that was true as he knew Monogram would be returning in the morning but he frowned helping Vanessa make lunch as he had a lot on his mind but was being quiet.

Doof was stunned hearing what Monogram had said but wasn't worried knowing Perry would choose him but sensed his little frenemy was conflicted but saw him looking at a photo of him and Phineas and Ferb together as they looked happy.

He shook his head helping Vanessa.

* * *

Later that night, Doof was woken by whimpering as it was coming from the kitchen as he then climbed out of bed after turning the lamp on as it cast a comforting glow but put on his fuzzy panda slippers leaving the room.

He then entered the kitchen seeing Perry awake as tears were leaking from his hazel eyes but was looking at a framed photo of his frenemy with Phineas and Ferb as Doof understood coming down to his frenemy's level.

"Perry you okay?

Are you missing your old owners?" hw asked.

Perry nodded climbing onto his lap.

"I know you do Perry.

But they've probably gotten married and have families.

It stinks when those you care about forget about you.

But at least I'm here.

I know what Monobrow wants you to do." he told him.

Perry nodded as he was asleep in his arms but he carried him to his room but placed him on the bed as he climbed back into bed as it was three in the morning but he felt drowsy as his eyelids closed.


	11. Making Up His Mind

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to the critic again for reviewing.**

**Yeah Monobrow is blind to the sweet relationship Doof and Perry have.**

**Perry is also remembering some of the good times he had with Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

It was early morning as Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open as he saw he wasn't in Doof's living room but on a bed with a blanket wrapped around him for warmth.

He then got onto his hind legs and saw he was sleeping on Doof's bed as he looked seeing Doof was still asleep but went to the living room knowing that Francis would be here soon.

He was looking at the photo he had of Phineas and Ferb with him when they were younger as it brought happy memories to him...

_A young red headed boy wearing a striped shirt with dunagarees was playing in the backyard with a young green haired boy._

_He was four years old while the green haired boy was five and had been playing outer space and pretending to be space heroes fighting aliens but heard somebody call them as it was a woman with red pofy hair._

_"Phineas, Ferb I have a big surprise." Linda said._

_"What is it Mommy?_

_A space ship that can go to outer space?" Phineas asked._

_Linda laughed at her son's imagination._

_"Sorry honey it's not._

_It's an new pet._

_I think you'll like it." she answered._

_Phineas and Ferb were curious as to what this new pet could be but they heard a small chatter as the red head turned around._

_Blue and hazel eyes met as boy and platypus met for the first time._

_"Wow Ferb look at this dog!_

_It's got green fur._

_Like your hair._

_Maybe it came from outer space." Phineas said. _

_"Phineas it's not a dog." the red head heard somebody said._

_The two youngsters turned around seeing a twelve year old girl with strawberry blond hair wearing a red top with a white mini skirt and red and white shoes._

_"Candace what is it?_

_If it's not a dog?" Phineas asked._

_"It's a platypus." she answered._

_"Is it from outer space?" Phineas asked._

_Canace burst out laughing._

_"No, No it's not._

_It's from Australia._

_You should ask Mom." she answered._

_But the little platypus was on his lap as he and Ferb were sitting under the tree in the backyard but it was chattering and purring as he was stroking him but Phineas thought it was cute._

_"I'm gonna call you... Perry!_

_You wanna play outer space?_

_You could be our alien pet." Phineas said as Ferb smiled._

_He was going to like being here..._

Perry wiped away tears at the memory as it had been fun back then, him with Phineas and Ferb just playing and having fun but knew that they were friends but those days were gone now as he heard footsteps as Vanessa came into the room but she saw Perry looking at the framed photo of himself with Phineas and Ferb.

"You were remembering the good times you had with them huh?

Ferb was talking about you all the time." she told him.

Perry smiled sadly placing the translator earpiece in his ear.

"That's great Vanessa.

I think I know where I wanna belong." he said.

She was happy that he'd made his decision but wondered what it was.

She would just have to wait until Monogram came.

* * *

Doof then was making lunch later hearing the doorbell ring as Vanessa answered the door seeing Francis here as he entered but knew he was here to hear what Perry had decided to do seeing the turquise furred male cooling off after doing karate.

"Hello Agent P.

Have you made up your mind?" he said.

Doof then entered the living room.

He was anxious but Vanessa smiled.

"I have made up my mind.

I decide to stay here with Doofy." he said.

Francis's mouth was open as he had thought that Perry would choose to have an new owner.

"Fine Agent P." he told him leaving.

Doof was wiping away tears as he was happy.

Vanessa knew that Perry would choose her father over an new owner.

It had been his idea in the first place.


End file.
